The Second Generation
by Princess Kat
Summary: Previously untitled. Over the years, the team split up. Only Yusuke and Kuwabara kept in contact. The whole group hadn’t been together in 15-16 years, but now they’re all going to get thrown back together due to some kids and a few things gone wrong.
1. Meet the Kids

Princess Kat: ^.^ My first YYH fic. Yay!  
  
Summary: Over the years, the team split up. Only Yusuke and Kuwabara kept in contact, though barely. The whole group hadn't been together in 15-16 years, but now they're all going to get thrown back together due to four  
eighth graders and a few things gone wrong.  
  
Princess Kat: Just to let you know now...Eikichi can be a boy's name or a  
girl's name.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters. O.o;  
  
~*~  
  
A 14-year old girl wearing a black shirt with the word 'Brat' spelled out on the front in red and black pants glared up at the school building. She had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her bangs and the very tips of her hair were white. She had brown, piercing eyes. A black bag was slung over her shoulder. 'I detest school.' She thought to herself as she walked  
up to the building.  
  
Her name was Kumi Jaganshi. She was a transfer student, this being her first day in the new school. Already she had heard some things. But there  
was only one thing she heard that interested her: a boy. A boy everyone  
called Urameshi. He was supposed to be the big tough guy on campus. She  
would fix that...  
  
A weight fell over Kumi's shoulders as an older boy dropped his arm on her  
and smiled. "Hey, sweetheart."  
  
"Hello, loser." Kumi responded. Her voice was cold, like ice yet at the  
same dangerous...like fire.  
  
"Now don't be that way sweetheart," The boy droned as he leaned it to kiss  
her on the cheek.  
  
A loud cracking noise caused everyone to look in their direction.  
  
Kumi was walking away, seemingly not disturbed in the least. The boy was  
lying unconscious on the sidewalk.  
  
A few people gaped but soon got over it and went back to their chatting.  
  
"Baka ningen." Kumi muttered to herself as she entered the school building. She eventually found her way to the office. "Hnn. I should skip." She told  
herself but she still walked into the office. She went up to the front  
desk. "Yo."  
  
The secretary glanced up at Kumi with a dark look. "Hello, young lady. What  
can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm a transfer student; Kumi Jaganshi." She said simply.  
  
The secretary nodded, taking a folder nearby and opening it. She took out a few pieces of paper. "Kumi Jaganshi..." She muttered to herself, looking through the papers. "Aha." She took two pieces of paper out and handed them to her. "One is your class schedule. The other is your locker number and  
code. Good day, Miss Jaganshi."  
  
"Whatever." Kumi hissed, snatching the papers and storming out of the office. She looked at the sheet with her locker number. '57?' She looked up  
at the numbers on the lockers nearby. She was in the forties.  
  
Kumi soon found her locker. She opened it then dropped her bag on the floor, the two papers underneath it. She un-zipped her bag and took out a  
small black book. She flipped the book open, smiling slightly at the picture in the front. The book was a photo album. The picture was one of  
her Dad before she was born. She quickly closed the album. 'No time for  
bull.' She thought to herself as she threw the book in her locker and slammed it shut, locking it up again. She zipped up her bad and slung it  
over her shoulder then picked up the papers.  
  
Kumi looked at her list of classes. 'Literature first. Oh yay.' She thought  
unenthusiastically as she headed to her first class.  
  
~*~ Lunch ~*~  
  
Kumi's day had gone fairly normal so far. All the classes had been boring.  
  
First hour was Literature with Miss Helmer. The lady had to be on crack or  
something. Kumi had just stared at her the whole class period. They had  
homework: read pages 147-200 in their books. Yippy skippy.  
  
During the breaks between classes, some kids tried to speak with Kumi. She  
thoroughly ignored them.  
  
Second hour was Science with Mrs. Trogen. Let's make a connection here people! Trogen.trojan.I'll let you piece it together. The lady wore a shit load of make up and had no idea what she was talking about. She had also  
assigned homework - do the questions on page 649.  
  
Third hour was keyboarding. They had Mrs. Trogen again. Kumi hadn't done anything in this class - just sat in front of the computer and glared at it  
with hatred and distaste.  
  
Fourth hour was Math with Mrs. Krause. The lady was on a power trip. She hadn't taught any math, either. She scolded us on how we should look her in  
the eyes when she's talking. Yeah. Right. And then she assigned us  
homework, too. Math Lesson 75.  
  
Fifth hour was History, and it had been the best class. The teacher, Mr.  
Paine, was a total goofball. He looked like a goofball and acted like a goofball, but he was pretty cool. They took a lot of notes but it was okay.  
No homework.  
  
And now lunch. Kumi had stuffed all her books in her locker. She was standing near the entrance/exit of the school building, considering whether  
she should ditch or not.  
  
A girl walked towards the door, opening it and getting ready to leave.  
  
"Yo, do you know who Urameshi is?" Kumi asked suddenly. Maybe she could  
meet the guy now and do something fun.  
  
"Duh." The girl hissed.  
  
Kumi controlled her irritation at the girl's answer. "Where is he?"  
  
"Urameshi is goofing off with Eikichi." The girl sneered. "Out in front of  
the school, now if you'll excuse me..."  
  
"Oh, you're definantly excused, you little ningen bitch." Kumi answered as  
she pushed past the girl outside.  
  
The girl fumed but left, muttering, "How dare she?".  
  
Kumi looked around until she saw two guys practicing some martial arts.  
  
The first of the two had brown hair, slicked back, and brown eyes. He was  
wearing a green shirt and black pants.  
  
The second had short red hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt  
and blue pants.  
  
Kumi dropped her bag and, crossing her arms over her chest, approached the  
two boys. "One of you Urameshi?"  
  
The two boys stopped there practicing to look at her.  
  
"Who's askin'?" The first boy asked.  
  
"Hnn. A challenger." Kumi responded.  
  
The first boy perked up while the second one started to sulk.  
  
"I'm Urameshi. So who wants to challenge me?" He asked, smirking at her.  
  
"Me." Kumi stated, smirking back at him.  
  
Urameshi looked at her for a few seconds then started to laugh.  
  
The second boy laughed with him.  
  
Kumi didn't see what was so funny. She scowled at them, keeping her arms  
crossed over her chest.  
  
"Do you know who I am, kid?" Urameshi asked. "I'm Yamazaki Urameshi, the  
toughest person in this whole school."  
  
Kumi scoffed. "Right. And who's your goon?"  
  
"Me? Urameshi's goon? Don't make me choke." The second boy said. "Name's  
Eikichi."  
  
"Well...what do you think, Yamazaki Urameshi? Do you accept my challenge?  
Or are you afraid of me?" Kumi asked.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything." Yamazaki scoffed. He got into a fighting  
stance. "Here and now, eh, short stuff?"  
  
Kumi was barely shorter than Yamazaki, but as of now she didn't care what he called her. She stood where she was, not moving but a smirk plastered on  
her face.  
  
"This should be good." Eikichi muttered as he went and leaned against the  
wall.  
  
"Re-thinking your challenge, Shorty?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"It's your move." Kumi said simply.  
  
Yamazaki smirked, dashing at her, aiming a punch right for her face.  
  
But he hit pure air. A sharp pain ran down his spine as Kumi was able to  
get behind him and slam her elbow into his back.  
  
Yamazaki stumbled forward but soon turned back to face her. "Lucky shot."  
  
"I think not." Kumi chuckled. She darted at Yamazaki, aiming a punch at his  
gut.  
  
Yamazaki blocked her punch with one hand while slamming his fist into her  
face with the other.  
  
Kumi stumbled back but immediately got back into the fight, sending a  
barrage of punches Yamazaki's way.  
  
Yamazaki blocked her punches easily but he couldn't get anything in  
himself. Unless...he could kick her. He was about to try when...  
  
"FREEZE!" A loud voice yelled.  
  
Kumi and Yamazaki, startled, stopped their fight to look up at the entrance  
of the school building.  
  
The principle was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. "A girl,  
Urameshi? I thought better of you." He sneered sarcastically.  
  
'Baka ningen.' Kumi thought. 'We didn't get anywhere with our fight. We  
just started!'  
  
"Are you okay, miss?" The principle asked.  
  
Kumi wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I was the one throwing the punches,  
Sherlock. I challenged Yamazaki here."  
  
"And you were losing." Yamazaki declared.  
  
"Snowball's chance in Hell." Kumi hissed.  
  
"What is your name, young lady?!" The principle asked, angered now.  
  
Kumi scoffed. "Kumi Jaganshi."  
  
"Well, Jaganshi, you're on my list. I'll be watching you. No more street fights in my school." He walked back into the building, but he was soon at  
the window...staring at them.  
  
"Jaganshi?" Eikichi asked, staring at Kumi.  
  
"You got a problem with that?" Kumi shot, her voice laced with anger.  
  
"Forget it, Eikichi. It's some fake name Shorty here made up so she won't get in trouble." Yamazaki stated. Apparently, Shorty was his 'nickname' for  
Kumi.  
  
"Check my birth certificate, baka ningen!" Kumi yelled.  
  
"Urameshi..." Eikichi started.  
  
But Yamazaki was way ahead of Eikichi now. "You know a guy named Hiei?"  
  
Kumi rolled her eyes. "No. Never heard of him. He's my Dad, but I've never  
heard of him. What do you think, Sherlock?!"  
  
Yamazaki and Eikichi looked at each other then back at Kumi.  
  
"Oh man..." The boys muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Kat: If you didn't figure it out already, the team had kids. Who are the kids' moms? Well, Yamazaki's Mom is Keiko but the rest have unknown Mom's. Lol. Kurama's kid wasn't in this chapter. Maybe the next one? This chapter was mainly with Kumi but the other kids will get more into it and  
the parents will, too. ^.~  
  
Please review!!! If you have any ideas for a title, tell me! Also...I can't  
remember Kuwabara's last name. o_o What is it? 


	2. A Small Glance Into Kumi's Life

Princess Kat: Hate the chapter. ~.~ Ahh, well, it's needed.  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
Thank you everybody for telling me Kuwabara's *first* name. Lol. Normally I  
give a thank you to all the reviewers, but I s'pose I'll do it in the next  
chapter.  
Also, someone asked if Eikichi was the name of Kuwabara's cat. Yep, it was.  
^.^ Lol.  
~*~  
"Stop staring at me." Kumi growled, glaring at Yamazaki and Eikichi.  
"I can't believe she's really Hiei's brat." Eikichi said, not looking away  
from Kumi.  
"Do you think this means we have to 'befriend' her?" Yamazaki asked, also  
not looking away.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Kumi yelled. "I'M STANDING RIGHT  
HERE AND I CAN HERE EVERY FUCKING WORD THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTHS!!!"  
"..."  
"I don't think she knows." Eikichi pointed out.  
"No shit, Sherlock." Yamazaki muttered.  
"WOULD YOU MIND FILLING ME IN, BAKA NINGENS?!" Kumi shrieked.  
"...all who think it's her special woman time." Eikichi muttered.  
Yamazaki and Eikichi both raised their hands slightly and said "I."  
Kumi's left eye twitched. "Why you..."  
"I say we run."  
"Right behind you."  
With that, Yamazaki and Eikichi ran off. As dimwitted as they were, they  
knew never to mess with a pissed off female.  
"It's not my 'special woman time' anyway." Kumi growled to herself. "I'm  
worse then." But she walked back towards the school, grabbing her bag when  
she passed, and made her way to her next class considering that lunch was  
more-or-less over now.  
'Now why did those baka ningens stare at me when I told them about Dad?'  
Kumi asked herself in thought.  
~*~ After School ~*~  
Kumi had pondered the actions of the two morons for the rest of the school  
day, meaning she barely paid attention in class.  
But she knew enough about what was going on in those baka classes anyway.  
Sixth hour had been P.E. with Mrs. Anderson who, by the way, is short and  
fat. She was making them do track and field, which Kumi excelled in. The  
lady continued to tell them how much she loved track and field while the  
girls ran their 1600-meter. Kumi doubted the lady ever ran the track in her  
life.  
Seventh hour was a class called 'Logic' with Mr. Bewley. He was an okay  
teacher, kind of cool, but Logic class sucked. When are we going to need  
'Ipse Dixit' in life? And, of course, there was homework. Do the exercise  
on page 86. Ha! Bull.  
Eighth hour was study hall with Mrs. Bewley. Mrs. Bewley was much quieter  
than her husband (Mr. Bewley) which Kumi was thankful for. She had  
pretended to read a book while she let her mind wander to other things.  
Now Kumi was walking home to her apartment, her bag full of books she had  
taken out of her locker to do homework in.  
"Hey, Shorty."  
Kumi growled as Yamazaki started to walk with her. "What do you want?"  
"You're really Hiei's kid, huh?" Yamazaki asked.  
"No, I'm his Mom." Kumi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
"My Dad knew your Dad. He told me all about it. They were...sorta friends."  
Yamazaki told her.  
"My Dad, and I myself for that matter, do not make it a habit to make  
'friends' with morons." Kumi sneered.  
"Whatever." Yamazaki stated. "See ya later, Shorty." With that, he turned  
and ran off.  
'Probably going to take crack.' Kumi thought grudgingly to herself, at the  
same time knowing that he was just going back to hang out with Eikichi.  
It wasn't a long walk from school to her apartment complex. Kumi dropped  
her bag near the door when she got inside the apartment. It was completely  
dark.  
Kumi flipped on a light switch. She was standing in the living room.  
Connected to the living room was a small kitchen and off to the side were  
two doors, one to her room and the other to the bathroom.  
Kumi walked to her room, swinging the door open and going inside. She dug  
under her bed until she pulled out a small circular object. It was a  
communicator to the spirit world.  
'Should I talk to him?'  
Kumi shoved the communicator back under her bed. "No." She told herself  
firmly.  
You see, Hiei still lived in the spirit world. But Kumi was not allowed to  
stay here. The only link she had to her Dad was this communicator.  
"I hate being stuck on Earth." Kumi muttered to herself as she climbed up  
onto her bed. "I hate Dad. I hate Koenma. Koenma especially."  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
Four-year old Kumi skipped after Hiei, a brilliant smile lighting up her  
face. "Are we there yet, Daddy?"  
Hiei didn't answer, but Kumi hadn't expected him to.  
They soon stopped at a door and Hiei looked down at Kumi. "Stay here. Don't  
run off. I'll be right back."  
"Okay, Daddy!" Kumi chirped, plopping down on the floor.  
Hiei opened the door and went in, closing it behind him.  
Kumi hummed to herself, smiling the whole time, waiting for Hiei to come  
back out.  
Koenma had called up and demanded a meeting with Hiei. So he had gone to  
talk to him.  
After a few minutes, Hiei finally came back out.  
"DADDY!" Kumi exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged his legs.  
Hiei shook his head. "Let go."  
Kumi pulled back and looked at him questioningly. "Daddy, what's wrong? You  
not look happy..." Not that he ever looked happy, but he looked upset more  
than usual.  
"You are going down to Earth."  
"W-what?" Kumi asked surprised. "I thought you didn't like it down there,  
Daddy."  
"You are going alone."  
Alone...  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
No one had ever bothered to explain it to Kumi. She was just sent to Earth  
without her Dad, no reason except that Koenma had said she must. And for  
God's sake, they stuck her with a damn annoying nanny until she was 10.  
There was another reason that she was sent to Earth though, Kumi knew it.  
Hiei would never listen to Koenma unless there was a really good reason.  
"Maybe he just wanted to get rid of me."  
Kumi had thought about it often. Why was she on Earth? But truly, she had  
no idea.  
The first four years she was on Earth, Kumi would talk to her Dad over the  
communicator whenever she could. It had been given to her by Botan. She had  
truly missed her Dad. But in the last six years she called him less and  
less. Actually, she hadn't talked to him since she had turned thirteen. Two  
years...  
Tears started to well up in her eyes but she blinked them back.  
"Okay, so I miss him." Kumi admitted to herself.  
Kumi heard a knock on the front door. She jumped up, thankful for a  
distraction, and ran to answer it. "Ugh...what are YOU doing here? Wait,  
I'll top that. How did you know I lived here?"  
It was Yamazaki. He held out a black book. "Your photo album fell out of  
your bag. Eikichi found it."  
Kumi grabbed the black album, anger crossing her features. "IT WASN'T IN MY  
BAG, IT WAS IN MY LOCKER!"  
Yamazaki chuckled. "So we checked out your locker. We couldn't get it back  
open and I decided to be a gentleman and bring it down here for ya."  
Kumi studied him for a moment. "Your parents made you?"  
"Yep."  
"Whatever. Get out of here and if you EVER come near my apartment again,  
you're dead." Kumi warned as she started to close the door.  
"Hold up, Shorty." Yamazaki said, stopping the door with his hand. "I need  
to use your phone."  
"Don't have one. Get." Kumi stated, shoving his arm down and slamming the  
door in his face.  
"Bitch." Yamazaki muttered, knocking on the door again.  
"GO AWAY, URAMESHI!" Kumi yelled.  
"Err." Yamazaki stalked off. After walking three blocks, he stopped at a  
pay phone. He picked up the phone, threw a few quarters into the machine,  
and dialed a number.  
A few rings went by before someone answer.  
Yusuke (voice): 'Ello.  
Yamazaki: Err...hi, Dad. Is that pick-up still available?  
Yusuke: ¬.¬ I thought you were going to borrow money from the girl for the  
bus. Who WAS she anyway?  
Yamazaki: I'll tell you when you pick me up. I'm three blocks from her  
apartment at the gas station. Five blocks from the school.  
Yusuke: You can walk home. (crashes in the background and Keiko yelling)  
@.@ I'm coming.  
Yamazaki: ^_^ Tell Mom thanks.  
Yusuke: Brat.  
And Yamazaki hung up the phone. He went onto the sidewalk and sat on the  
curb.  
~*~ Meanwhile... ~*~  
Kumi felt bad about kicking Yamazaki out now. She muttered something about  
regretting it as she went outside to look for him.  
After walking several blocks and getting ready to give up, she saw him  
sitting on the curb in front of a gas station, watching cars go by. She  
smirked as she snuck up on him.  
Kumi got behind Yamazaki and kicked him in the back of the head.  
"Ow! What the fuck?!" Yamazaki yelled, putting his hands on the back of his  
head. He got up and turned to Kumi. "What did you do that for?!"  
"Well..." Kumi said, smirking. "I was taking a walk when I saw you, a  
horrible excuse of a living being by the way, and decided maybe we should  
finish what we started at school. What do you say?"  
Yamazaki was about to answer yes when a mini van stopped and pulled off the  
road. The window rolled down and Keiko waved at Yamazaki and Kumi.  
"Mom? I thought Dad was picking me up." Yamazaki muttered.  
"Well, his vehicle broke down and you know how he refuses to drive the  
van." Keiko sighed. "So, who is your friend?"  
Kumi smiled. "My name is Kumi." She supposed Yamazaki's Mom wasn't that  
bad. She could at least *act* nice around her.  
Yamazaki draped his arm over Kumi's shoulders. "We all call her Shorty."  
"Watch were you put that arm, baka ningen." Kumi said calmly.  
"And if I don't?"  
Kumi was about to slam him into the side of the mini van when Keiko  
interrupted.  
"Yamazaki, stop harassing her and get in the car." Keiko laughed.  
Yamazaki removed his arm and opened the door to the mini van, climbing in  
and closing it. "See you at school, Shorty."  
"Whatever." Kumi muttered, heading back to her apartment complex.  
"Is she your girlfriend, Yamazaki?" Keiko teased, getting back onto the  
road.  
"A snowball's chance in Hell." Yamazaki stated.  
"Your Father said that when someone asked if he liked me." Keiko continued  
to tease.  
"Yeah, but Dad's a moron."  
"And people say you're like him."  
"Your point?"  
"You called yourself a moron."  
"..."  
Keiko laughed. "Anyway, she looked familiar."  
Yamazaki shrugged. He wouldn't tell his Mom that Kumi was Hiei's daughter.  
He was only going to share this information with his Dad. "Maybe you say  
her at the store."  
"Maybe..." Keiko sighed. "But I doubt it."  
~*~ With Kumi ~*~  
Kumi walked into her apartment, muttering things to herself when she  
noticed all the lights were turned off. "I thought I left them on." She  
reached for the light switch when a hand covered hers.  
"Hello, Kumi."  
~*~  
Princess Kat: Dun, dun, dun. Lol. I guess Kurama's daughter is coming in  
the -next- chapter. Please review, thanks! More title suggestions would be  
nice, I want a few choices to choose from.  
Princess Kat: Also...now we know Kumi's not completely like Hiei-sama. She  
was at least polite to Keiko. Maybe she inherited something from her Momma.  
Lol. 


	3. Enter Shinobu

Princess Kat: . You guys are gonna kill me. I'm so evil.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the original charas...but I do own Kumi's shirt.  
^___^;  
Okay, okay, I'll answer reviews later. I am just too lazy to do it right  
now. Lol.  
Ooo...some people guessed who was at Kumi's apartment. The guesses ranged  
from her Dad to Kurama's kid, her Mom to a demon bad guy. But guess what.  
I'm not telling!  
The setting takes place the next day at school. ^_^ I told you that you  
were gonna kill me.  
~*~  
Kumi walked through school, not looking just blank-faced today but more  
angry. She was wearing a black shirt that had '50% Evil, 50% Bitch' written  
across the front in red letters and black pants. She had her bag over one  
shoulder.  
"Yo, Shorty." Eikichi said as he came to walk beside Kumi. "What's up?"  
"None of your business." Kumi muttered while punching Eikichi's arm.  
"Ow! What was that for?" Eikichi whined, rubbing his arm.  
"For going through my locker." Kumi stated, side-glaring at him.  
"Kumi! Hey, Kumi, hold up!"  
Kumi stopped, muttering something under her breath.  
Eikichi stopped. "You actually told someone your name?" He teased. He had  
been around when some people had tried to talk to Kumi during school  
yesterday and had found it hilarious when she ignored them or cursed them  
out.  
Kumi ignored Eikichi while she turned around as a boy stopped right in  
front of her.  
The boy had long red hair pulled back in a -very- loose ponytail and blue  
eyes. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and blue pants. "Mom said you'd be  
here. I thought she was kidding. How's my best girl?" He smiled.  
"Hello, Shinobu." Kumi said coldly.  
"...why do I suddenly feel unwelcome?" The boy/Shinobu asked, his smile  
fading away.  
"Because you are unwelcome." Kumi hissed as she turned and stormed off.  
"What did I do?" Shinobu asked, surprised.  
Eikichi shrugged. "She's really pissy. Mind telling me how you know her?"  
Shinobu sighed. "I knew Kumi-san when she was four. She used to be happy  
all the time. What's up with her?"  
Eikichi, again, shrugged. "Maybe she doesn't remember you?"  
"Doubt it. She said my name when I talked to her." Shinobu said. "So how do  
you know her?"  
"I met 'er yesterday, but my Dad and her Dad used to know each other."  
Eikichi answered.  
"Really? What's your Dad's name?" Shinobu asked, surprised.  
Eikichi was about to answer when Yamazaki ran up.  
"Yo. Who's your friend?" Yamazaki asked.  
"Err.Shinobu, right?" Eikichi said.  
"Yes." Shinobu confirmed. "Your Dad's name?"  
"Oh, yeah. His name is Kazuma. Kazuma Kuwabara."  
"...he has a first name?" Yamazaki asked. He and his Dad always called him  
'Kuwabara' and that's it.  
Shinobu looked surprised at the name for a minute, but he quickly  
recovered. "So, your name is Eikichi Kuwabara?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where'd you meet this one, Eikichi?" Yamazaki asked, poking Shinobu.  
"Ah, he knows Kumi." Eikichi muttered, shrugging.  
"You know Kumi?" Yamazaki asked, surprised. "I didn't think anyone really  
-knew- her. What's your name again?"  
"Shinobu."  
"You a transfer student or something?" Yamazaki continued to question.  
"Not really a transfer student. I get home schooled, but I heard Kumi-san  
was coming here. I figured I would come to this school because I would  
actually know someone. Who are you, again?" Shinobu finished his statement  
with a question.  
"Yamazaki Urameshi...did you dye your hair?"  
Eikichi bonked Yamazaki on the head while Shinobu's face started to turn  
the same color as his hair.  
"THAT WAS EXTREMELY RUDE! OF COURSE I DIDN'T DYE MY HAIR!" Shinobu stormed  
off, muttering things about rude people.  
"I thought you learned a lesson after asking Botan if she dyed her hair."  
Eikichi hissed.  
"...did his re-action seem girlish to you?" Yamazaki asked, attempting to  
slowly change the subject.  
"Whatever, Urameshi. Be stupid if you want, but one day someone is gonna  
shove your head through a wall for your dumb ass questions."  
"My Mom says that same thing."  
~*~ With Kumi ~*~  
'What the Hell is Shinobu doing here?' Kumi thought angrily while taking  
books out of her locker and shoving them into her bag. 'I haven't seen that  
baka for ten years and now he shows up and wants to be buddy-buddy. And the  
nerve of that idiot, calling me his best girl. I should have knocked him  
out for that one.'  
"What are you thinking about, Jaganshi?"  
"Fuck off, Shinobu." Kumi hissed, slamming her locker shut.  
"What's up with you? You're normally so happy." Shinobu chuckled, placing a  
hand on Kumi's head.  
"Normally happy? You haven't seen me in ten years, how do you know how I  
normally am?!" Kumi yelled.  
Shinobu frowned, taking his hand off Kumi's head. "You can't always be this  
pissy. Did something happen to you this morning or what?"  
Kumi sighed, grabbing Shinobu's hand. She pulled him to the most secluded  
spot she could find close by. "Something happened last night."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm not sure what. I remember going home, thinking about some stuff,  
talking to someone, taking a walk, talking to someone again, and then going  
home. When I got home, I noticed it was dark but I hadn't turned the lights  
off when I left. That's the last thing I remember. A snowball's chance in  
Hell I fainted, besides, I woke up in my bed like I do every morning." Kumi  
explained. (::Reviewers approach authoress with sharp objects:: Eep! Don't  
kill me! I know you want to know who was at her apartment, but she doesn't  
even remember that someone was there! ::reviewers start approaching more  
rapidly:: O.O You'll find out sooner or later... ::reviewers sit down with  
halos:: -.-)  
"What do you think happened?" Shinobu asked, slightly concerned.  
"I have no idea. I just know it's something I won't like if I ever find  
out." Kumi muttered. "Your Mom didn't come talk to me and erase my memory  
or something, did she?"  
"I don't think she can do that." Shinobu answered, shaking his head. "We'll  
talk about this later. Class is about to start."  
"I could care less about class-" Kumi started, but Shinobu grabbed her hand  
and dragged her off.  
"Hey! You don't even know what my first class is!" Kumi shouted, attempting  
to pull her hand away.  
"We have the same classes. Chill out, Jaganshi." Shinobu said, dragging her  
into their Literature class.  
"Don't tell me to 'chi-" Kumi was again interrupted in the middle of her  
sentence, this time by the teacher (Miss Helmer).  
"Kumi Jaganshi, you are late." Miss Helmer scolded, tapping her foot.  
"The bell didn't ring yet, you prissy bi-"  
Shinobu covered Kumi's mouth. "Sorry. My fault."  
Kumi stomped on Shinobu's foot, glaring at him as he pulled his hand away  
from her mouth. "The bell didn't ring yet." She repeated. "I'm not late."  
"You are late if I say you are late." Miss Helmer stated. "Now sit down.  
Detention after school." She then turned her attention to Shinobu, smiling  
at him. "You are the new student?"  
"...yes." Shinobu answered.  
"Come to the front of the room and introduce yourself." Miss Helmer said  
just as the bell rang.  
Shinobu walked to the front of the room and turned to the class. "My name's  
Shinobu. I-"  
Kumi wasn't listening to a word Shinobu said. She had sat down in her desk  
and looked around the class. She was surprised to see Yamazaki and Eikichi  
sitting nearby. "You're in this class?" She whispered.  
"Yeah."  
"Where were you two yesterday then?" Kumi demanded, still whispering.  
"Morning detention." Eikichi answered.  
"Really sucked, too." Yamazaki muttered. "Why didn't you tell us about your  
little boyfriend?" He started to tease.  
"BOYFRIEND!?" Kumi yelled, startling the class. "SHINOBU IS *NOT* MY  
BOYFRIEND!!!"  
"Miss Jaganshi! Out of my classroom!" Miss Helmer ordered.  
"Gladly." Kumi growled, getting up and stepping out of the classroom. She  
leaned against the wall near the door. 'How DARE he imply that Shinobu and  
I are dating? He is so going to pay! And does that ningen baka really  
consider me a friend that I would tell him things? "Why didn't you tell us  
about your little boyfriend?" The nerve!'  
~*~ Lunch ~*~  
Shinobu was following Kumi through the hallways, straining to hear what she  
was muttering under her breath.  
Kumi had gotten kicked out of all the classes except History. Go figure.  
Shinobu was only catching little bits and pieces of what Kumi was saying  
such as "Ningen baka.friends? Ha! Nerve.knock his lights out..."  
"Erm...Kumi...where are we going?" Shinobu asked.  
"-We- are going no where, Shinobu. You are going to stay here and I am  
going to drag Urameshi off school property and beat the crap out of him."  
Kumi said.  
Suddenly Shinobu was in front of Kumi, blocking her path. "No. We  
-definantly- need to talk first. There is something important I need to  
tell you."  
"I am so sure it can wait." Kumi muttered, stepping to the side so she  
could get around Shinobu.  
Shinobu stepped in front of her again. "No. My Mom was going to tell you,  
but I have to now before you go and disable someone from fighting."  
Kumi's eyes flashed. "Do you think it wise to block my way, Shinobu? We  
will speak later. Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting with  
Urameshi."  
To a normal human, it looked like Kumi suddenly vanished. To Shinobu, she  
had simply ran away.  
"Curse her speed." Shinobu muttered under his breath as he started  
searching for Yamazaki.  
After looking for Yamazaki for ten minutes, Shinobu found Eikichi in front  
of the school. "Eikichi, where is Yamazaki?"  
Eikichi was dumbfounded. "I'm not sure. Shorty just kind of appeared,  
smirked at us, then grabbed Yamazaki's hand and the two disappeared. Well,  
not completely. I could see them...sort of."  
"Demonic speed." Shinobu explained. "She wants to fight with Yamazaki."  
"Then why do you sound so desperate to find Yamazaki? He can take care of  
himself in a fight with Shorty." Eikichi sighed.  
"Listen, Eikichi," Shinobu said in a serious tone. "Your father has told  
you what he used to do?"  
"Assistant spirit detective?"  
"Sort of. My Mom is supposed to come tell you this, but I figure you will  
help me find Kumi and Yamazaki if I tell you now. There is things going  
wrong in the spirit world. All kinds of things. Koenma is going to gather  
Yusuke's team to find out what the Hell is going on and stop it. But they  
are going to suggest that the team take their kids. Koenma-sama knows that  
the team can't handle it on their own. They need back up. They need all  
their kids and all their kids' powers. Are you getting what I'm saying? If  
Kumi or Yamazaki hurt each other severely, we are going to have a problem.  
We need both of them. Yamazaki has pure strength and can probably learn the  
spirit gun like his Dad. And he has a lot of determination. Kumi has her  
speed and strength. Not to mention that now she has a very fiery attitude.  
She could easily learn to use a katana or sword, I'm sure. And if she's  
anything like her Mother..." Shinobu trailed off. He could not and would  
not finish that sentence. "They both have a lot of skill and are needed for  
the mission."  
"And you know this...how?" Eikichi asked, not entirely believing Shinobu.  
"Duh! My Mom is Botan! Don't believe me? I have her color eyes and my  
explosion when Yamazaki asked about my hair should say something!" Shinobu  
exclaimed, getting frustrated.  
'He's got a point.' Eikichi thought. "Okay, let's find them."  
"A little late, don't you think?"  
Shinobu and Eikichi looked to see Yusuke.  
"Yusuke? What are you doing here?" Shinobu asked, surprised.  
"Figured you'd be worried about Yamazaki and his little friend. Yamazaki  
will be here in a few minutes. He has a bit of a load to carry back to  
school." Yusuke chuckled at his last statement.  
'I thought Yamazaki was going to tell Yusuke about Kumi. Oh well.' Eikichi  
thought. "Uh...you stopped them from fighting, right?"  
"Yeah. Botan told me what's going on in the Spirit World and then told me  
to stop Yamazaki from a fight he was getting into right then." Yusuke  
sighed. "She always knows when things are going on, huh? Well, gotta jet."  
And with that, Yusuke left.  
"Why did he even bother to tell us Yamazaki was coming back?"  
"So that you guys wouldn't come looking for me and Shorty here." Yamazaki  
said as he showed up.  
"Woah. She beat up on you a bit, huh?" Shinobu asked.  
There was a large, dark bruise on Yamazaki's cheek and his lip was split  
and bleeding a bit. His shirt was ripped up and there was some blood  
starting to stain through what was left of his right shirtsleeve.  
"Whatever." Yamazaki muttered.  
Eikichi wasn't dwelling so much on the condition of Yamazaki, but more of  
what he had.  
Yamazaki was carrying an unconscious Kumi in his arms, not that he looked  
happy about it. She looked about as bad as him, a few small light bruises  
starting to form on her face and some rips in her clothes. She had blood  
dripping down from a cut on her left arm. There were other small cuts that  
were bleeding slightly. Her hair had come out of her ponytail and was  
messily placed over her shoulder, chest, and stomach area. (Talk about long  
hair ::sniffles:: I had to cut mine)  
"Man, Urameshi, if the principle saw you now, you'd definantly be  
expelled." Eikichi muttered.  
"Yeah, yeah, so what do we do with her? We gotta get back to classes. Dad  
and Mom will kill me if I ditch, but they'll kill me if I just leave her  
lying around to." Yamazaki said.  
"I'll take her to the nurses office." Shinobu volunteered. "I'll say I  
found her in front of the school like this."  
"No, she can't be brought into the school. The principle will blame this on  
Yamazaki, proof he did it or not." Eikichi stated.  
Kumi groaned softly.  
"We can try to wake her up." Shinobu said finally.  
"She's already starting to wake up." Yamazaki told Shinobu. "You take her.  
She'll flip if she knows I carried her back to school. I am not on her  
favorites list."  
Too late. Kumi slowly opened her eyes.  
"AHH! URAMESHI, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Kumi screamed  
when she saw his surprised look. "Put me down, put me down, PUT ME DOWN!!!"  
"As you wish." Yamazaki chuckled, smirking. He unceremoniously dropped Kumi  
on the ground.  
Kumi stood to her feet, glaring at Yamazaki angrily. But then her legs gave  
out and she fell to her knees. "Err..."  
Shinobu sighed. "I'll take you home, Kumi." He held his hand out to her.  
"I'll help you up. Come on."  
Kumi smacked Shinobu's hand away. "No way. I don't want your help."  
Shinobu was about to start a speech about being stubborn when Eikichi  
pulled him away by his shirt. "Leave 'er alone."  
"Hey!" Shinobu whined.  
Yamazaki watched until the two entered the school building then looked down  
at Kumi. "You want help or what?"  
"Not from you." Kumi sneered, glaring up at him as she attempted to stand  
again. The attempt ended in a nice fall.  
"Aww, forget it." Yamazaki muttered as he headed towards the school  
building to join Eikichi.  
Kumi waited until Yamazaki went into the school building before adjusting  
herself until she lie on her back. 'I've never had trouble getting up after  
a fight. And we barely started again.' She thought bitterly. 'Dad would be  
ashamed of me. I barely got scraped up and I can't even stand. It figures.'  
Kumi sighed. Someone would find her out here sooner or later and make her  
go to the nurses' office. So she closed her eyes. 'I don't want to here  
their crap. I swear, if anyone trips over me...' But she let her trail of  
thought end as she drifted off to sleep.  
~*~  
Princess Kat: ;__; I know the reviewers hate me now, I know it. They want  
to know who was at Kumi's apartment last night. ^__^ NOW YOU HAVE TO FIGURE  
OUT WHY KUMI DOESN'T REMEMBER! NYA NYA!!!  
Ooo...Kurama's kid wasn't in this chapter. Or maybe he was.  
Reviewers: ¬.¬ It was SOOOO obvious. Shinobu is Kurama's kid, isn't he?  
Huh, huh, huh?  
Princess Kat: ::sigh:: Just...review. 


	4. DADDY!

Princess Kat: I don't feel like writing authors notes. I missed my favorite  
show and am missing another one to write this for you people. X.x I think  
you people will be surprised with what happens in this chapter. Tee hee.  
~*~  
Kumi sat up in her bed, stifling a yawn with her hand. 'I'm in my room? Who-  
' She could hear people on the television talking.  
Kumi, muttering something under her breath, climbed out of bed. She walked  
out of her room and groaned when she saw Shinobu sitting on a folding  
chair, watching television.  
"Shinobu, what are you doing here?" Kumi muttered, putting a hand on her  
forehead. She had a horrible headache.  
Shinobu looked at her, surprised. "Kumi, you're awake. The TV didn't wake  
you, did it?"  
"What are you doing here?" Kumi repeated, leaning against the wall with her  
hand still on her forehead.  
"I brought you home. Are you okay?" Shinobu asked, concerned.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. What time is it?" Kumi dropped her hand to her side.  
"Almost seven PM. Are you sure you are okay?" Shinobu questioned.  
"I SAID I'M FINE!" Kumi yelled, but she regretted it as her headache  
suddenly got worse. She felt her legs going out again and leaned all of her  
weight against the wall. "Could you go home now?"  
"...I told my parents I was going to stay with you for the night. I didn't  
think you'd wake up." Shinobu admitted.  
"Well, I woke up, so go. I'm going back to bed. If you're here when I wake  
up tomorrow, I swear you are dead." Kumi muttered as she adjusted her  
weight back to her legs and, her hand against the wall to help her keep her  
balance, she went back into her room.  
Shinobu was confused. 'Why does she have a headache? Yamazaki didn't make  
any blows that would make a headache continue to this time, and even if  
Yusuke hit her on the head to knock her out the headache shouldn't be that  
bad. I wonder if she's sick.'  
Shinobu looked at the watch on his wrist. It was exactly seven o'clock now.  
He could probably go home. He stood up and went to Kumi's bedroom door. He  
knocked on it. "Kumi, I'm going home now."  
But instead of a rough reply, he heard a child-like voice saying, "S-  
Shinobu-chan? I-is that you?"  
Shinobu blinked. Did Kumi let some little kid climb through her window or  
something? It certainly wasn't her. He reached out, grabbing and turning  
the door knob.  
The lights were turned out so the room was a little dark but he could the  
silhouette of a small child sitting on the floor near Kumi's bed.  
"Hey, kid...how'd you get in here?" Shinobu asked.  
"Shinobu-chan? Is that you?" The child said questioningly.  
"Uh...yeah." Shinobu answered as he reached for the light switch.  
"Why are you so big?" The child asked.  
Shinobu flicked the light switch up and the lights turned on. He looked at  
the kid and almost fainted.  
It was a small girl, four maybe five years old. She had brown eyes,  
sparkling with tears, and black hair that fell down a little past her  
shoulders with some white areas. Her clothes, though the fit her, looked  
like they belonged to someone older.  
"Why are you so big?" The girl repeated, blinking back tears. "Where's  
Daddy?"  
"Oh my...Kumi, is that you?!" Shinobu exclaimed.  
Kumi nodded. "I can't find my Daddy..."  
"What happened to you?! You're, like, five years old!" Shinobu yelled.  
"I'm four..." Kumi said, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "Shinobu-  
chan, where's my Daddy? And where am I? I've never been here before."  
Shinobu put his hand in his pocket and took out a Spirit World  
communicator. He flicked it open. "Mom?"  
Botan's face appeared on the screen. "Hello, Shinobu!" She said cheerily.  
"Oh...is something wrong?"  
"I told you about the discussion Kumi and I had this morning...?" Shinobu  
questioned.  
"Yes. Is there something else?" Botan asked.  
"I think I know why she can't remember." Shinobu muttered.  
"Oh! Well! Please, share. I talked to Koenma-sama about it and he was a  
little worried." Botan sighed.  
"Who are you talking to?" Kumi whined. She had seen those communicators  
several times. They were kinda cool. She got up and walked to Shinobu.  
"Is someone there with you, Shinobu?" Botan asked.  
"I don't really know how to say this, Mom, but we got a big problem. I'm  
standing in the same room as a four-year old Kumi." Shinobu explained.  
"WHAT?!"  
"We talked just a few minutes ago and she was fine except for a headache. I  
came to tell her I was going to go and she was a chibi saying she couldn't  
find her Dad!"  
"Shinobu-chan, who are you talking to?" Kumi whined impatiently, tugging on  
his shirt slightly.  
Shinobu smiled down at Kumi the best he could. "My Mom."  
"Well, this is as good a time as any." Botan sighed. "Take her to the  
school. I'll gather everyone else and we shall go and talk with Koenma."  
"'Right, Mom. See you there."  
Shinobu closed the communicator and put it back in his pocket. "Come on,  
Kum', we're going to take a li'l walk."  
~*~ At the School ~*~  
Shinobu had ended up carrying Kumi the whole way to the school. She asked  
him questions the whole time, but she never gave him any time to answer  
before going to the next.  
"Lookie!" Kumi exclaimed, pointing to the sidewalk.  
Shinobu looked back and saw 5 people walk towards him. He recognized them  
all as Yusuke, Yamazaki, Kuwabara (I'd rather call him that than Kazuma),  
Eikichi, and Botan.  
"Mind telling us what's going on NOW?" Yamazaki muttered to Botan as they  
stopped next to Shinobu. "Hey, Shinobu, who's the brat?"  
"I'm not a brat." Kumi defended, sticking her tongue out at Yamazaki.  
Shinobu held Kumi out to his Mom, giving her a pitiful look.  
Botan sighed and took Kumi from him, placing the child at her hip. "We're  
going to the spirit world, boys."  
Kumi recognized Botan, so she didn't get upset about being taken away from  
Shinobu. But she was surprised. "We're not in the spirit world?"  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, your wives have been informed of where you are going."  
Botan continued. "You probably wonder why we are going now instead of the  
scheduled time, correct?"  
"Duh." Eikichi muttered under his breath.  
"I thought Shorty was supposed to be here, too." Yamazaki pointed out.  
"We are going because this little girl that I'm holding is Kumi." Botan  
finished.  
"Woah!" ~Eikichi  
"Hey, she's even shorter now!" ~Yamazaki  
"You're not serious, Botan, I just saw her today." ~Yusuke  
"Uh, who's Kumi?" ~Kuwabara ¬.¬  
"Koenma is waiting for us. Kurama went in advance and H-I-E-I should be  
waiting there for us." Botan said, spelling out Hiei's name as to not set  
Kumi on a talking spree.  
"Ooo! Ooo! What did you spell, Botan?" Kumi asked cheerily.  
"Err, nothing." Botan muttered. "Shall we go?"  
"There's a portal to the Spirit World at the school?" Yusuke asked, his eye  
twitching.  
"Yes...it's been here for several hundred years." Botan said thoughtfully.  
"THEN WHY DIDN'T WE GO THROUGH THAT PORTAL EVERY TIME WE WENT TO THE SPIRIT  
WORLD?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled in unison.  
"I guess I forgot!" Botan laughed. She smiled at Kumi then placed her on  
the ground. "Stay near Shinobu, okay?"  
Kumi nodded.  
"Mom, did you tell H-I-E-I about Kumi's little predicament?" Shinobu asked,  
blinking.  
"No..."  
"What did we talk about with short details?" Yusuke muttered to himself.  
"Same old Botan." Eikichi sighed.  
~*~  
After breaking into the school basement to get through the portal, the  
group was finally outside Koenma's office door.  
"I want my Daddy." Kumi suddenly said, pouting. "I only go see Koenma with  
Daddy."  
"Daddy's girl." Yamazaki muttered under his breath.  
Botan smiled down at Kumi while she opened the door.  
Kumi peeked in. Koenma was sitting at his desk, looking through a book.  
Kurama and Hiei were near Koenma, talking quietly to each other.  
Kumi's eyes lit up. "DADDY!" She squealed, dashing into the room.  
Botan fully opened the door, giving the other five people room to see what  
was happening.  
"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DAAAAAADDY!" Kumi squealed continuously while jumping  
up and down in front of Hiei and Kurama.  
"Oh, Hiei, I forgot to mention..." Kurama said, smiling slightly. "The  
meeting was re-scheduled earlier because it seems your daughter has had an  
age reduction."  
Koenma shook his head but went back to reading his book.  
Hiei shot a death-glare at Kurama before kneeling down in front of Kumi.  
"Kumi?"  
"Daddy!" Kumi squealed as she stopped jumping up and down. "Daddy, I woke  
up and you weren't there." She pouted.  
"I bet you five bucks he hugs her." Kuwabara muttered to Yusuke.  
"You're on!" Yusuke agreed.  
"I bet you five bucks he cries." Yamazaki whispered to Eikichi.  
"Yeah, right. That's five bucks in my pocket, Urameshi." Eikichi answered.  
"Shh!" Shinobu and Botan hissed.  
"I missed you." Kumi said, putting on the most pitiful face.  
"...yeah." Hiei muttered, ruffling her hair.  
Kumi giggled and tugged at Hiei's bangs. "My hair!"  
Hiei stood up. "So is someone going to explain to me?"  
"FORK UP THE FIVE, URAMESHI!" Kuwabara and Eikichi yelled in unison as  
everyone turned to look at them.  
"Oh shit," Hiei said. "I do believe the ningen bakas have reproduced."  
"Shove it, Shorty." Kuwabara sneered while handing a five-dollar bill to  
Yusuke.  
Eikichi pried his five-dollar bill out of Yamazaki's hand.  
"We could say the same to you." Yusuke chuckled.  
Hiei scoffed.  
"Let's get this meeting going." Koenma finally said, interrupting any more  
bickering to come. "I think I have found out what is going on with Kumi."  
Yusuke, Yamazaki, Kuwabara, Eikichi, Shinobu, and Botan filed into the  
room, closing the door behind themselves.  
"It's a sort of spell." Koenma started. "It turns the said person into a  
child for five hours. When the spell is cast is also when the spell starts  
every time. The only way to reverse it is if the magician takes the spell  
off or is killed. The victim of the spell will not remember being older  
while they are a child or being a child when they are older."  
"So, Hiei's got his baby girl for five hours each night? How cute."  
Kuwabara teased.  
Kumi looked utterly confused, but said nothing.  
Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder to remind him to stay calm.  
"What time did you say you checked on her, Shinobu?" Botan asked.  
"Around seven o'clock." Shinobu answered.  
"Then she will become herself at midnight. You should have answers for her  
about where she is and why she is here..." Kurama said thoughtfully.  
Hiei suddenly picked Kumi up, placing her over his shoulders. "She'll get  
the answers she needs."  
"YAY! I'M TAAAALL!" Kumi squealed. And suddenly she saw Yusuke face-to-face  
for the first time. "AHH!!! UGLY MAN!"  
Kuwabara started laughing. A vein popped on Yusuke's forehead.  
Kumi hid her face in Hiei's hair, creating quite a funny picture.  
Yusuke, Yamazaki, and Eikichi burst out laughing while Kuwabara laughed  
harder.  
Kurama chuckled softly while Shinobu and Botan commented on the cuteness of  
it. Koenma just continued  
Hiei glared at them all, muttering something under his breath, before  
leaving the room with Kumi.  
"Emotional crisis?" Koenma asked, not looking up from the book.  
"Yep." 


	5. KISSY! and Enter Mesou

Princess Kat: Sorry about the long update. Forgive me?  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own YYH, and neither  
do you!  
~*~  
Kumi (still chibi, of course) was chattering away about nothing. She was  
now skipping behind Hiei. "And Shinobu got really upset when the car almost  
hit us when we crossed the street. And then he cursed and I told him that  
he shouldn't curse and only Daddy can curse, right Daddy? And then he was  
grumbling under his breath and I imitated him and then he told me we were  
gonna play the quiet game! And then..." And she continued to ramble on, and  
on, and on, and on.  
"Would you shut up already?" Hiei muttered, half-glaring down at Kumi as  
the two stopped walking.  
"Hmm..." Kumi murmured thoughtfully before yelling, "Kissy!"  
"No."  
"Kissy!"  
"No."  
"Kissy!!!"  
"No!"  
"KISSY!"  
"NO!"  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" ;___;  
"Err...I hate you." Hiei muttered as he picked Kumi up and kissed her  
forehead. He placed her back on the ground, muttering things about evil  
children.  
Kumi smiled up at him, most traces of her tears gone. "I love you."  
"Whatever."  
"Ooo! I'll race you back to Koenma-sama's office!" Kumi said suddenly,  
hugging him then darting off with not even half the speed she had as a  
teenager.  
"Why me?" Hiei muttered. He counted to 500 (How long did that take? O.o)  
before running after the chibi.  
Seconds later, Hiei was leaning against the wall near Koenma's office.  
"I felt the wind pass really fast, Daddy, I knew you beat me." Kumi whined  
as she ran up to Hiei, glaring at him playfully.  
"What are you talking about? I never left this spot."  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Nope. You're going crazy."  
"I am not! You left!"  
"Nope."  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Prove it."  
Kumi burst into tears. "DADDY IS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAN!!!"  
"...Teletubbies." Hiei said, sounding a bit uncertain with the word but  
knowing the re-action Kumi would have.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Kumi screamed, grabbing Hiei's hand.  
"WHERE?! KILL THEM, DADDY! ESPECIALLY TINKY WINKY! KILL TINKY WINKY!!!"  
"They're gone." Hiei replied quickly before he got a headache.  
Kumi squealed with delight. "Daddy scared them away!" She exclaimed,  
letting go of his hand and skipping around in circles. Then.she tripped  
over a crack, falling and scraping her hands and knees, and cried, not the  
fake ones she used to get her way, but real tears. "Daaaaaaddy!" She -had-  
just simply scraped her hands and knees, but this was pain to a four-year  
old child whom was protected from everything by her tough-guy attitude  
Daddy!  
Hiei, muttering evil things under his breath as he glanced at the door to  
Koenma's office, pushed off the wall and picked up Kumi.  
Kumi wrapped her legs around Hiei's waist and threw her arms over his neck.  
(My bro, whom is almost four, does this all the time. ^.^ Actually, I got  
the idea when he tripped in the kitchen running after the dog and Momma  
picked him up. Lol. ::pictures Hiei holding Kumi like that:: KAWAII!)  
Well, Fate and Destiny definantly wanted to ruin Hiei's life because just  
as Kumi had started bawling on his chest.the whole group (Yusuke, Yamazaki,  
Kuwabara, Eikichi, Kurama, Botan, Shinobu, and even Koenma) had walked  
through the office door.  
"...damn." Hiei muttered under his breath.  
Kurama looked at Hiei sympathetically as Shinobu and Botan launched into a  
"SOOOOO KAWAII!" phase.  
Yusuke and Kuwbara, used to Hiei's tough act routine, fell over laughing at  
the scene.  
Yamazaki and Eikichi, used to Kumi's tough act routine, did pretty much the  
same as their Dads.  
Koenma, not seeing the humor in it, just shook his head.  
"Shut up, baka ningens!" Hiei sneered in a warning tone.  
"Hahahahaha! We didn't know you were soooooo loving, Hiei!" Yusuke teased,  
still laughing but being able to get up. Hiei hoped he would choke.  
"DAAAAAAAAADDY!" Kumi exclaimed, taking her arms from Hiei's neck and  
leaning back a bit to look at him. The tears she had cried left little  
streaks on her face. "Kiss my boo-boo." She said, holding up her scraped  
hand.  
"KAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAII!" Botan squealed.  
"SO SWEET!" Shinobu squealed. If he wasn't careful, people might mistake  
him as a girl.  
"And I thought he was normal." Eikichi muttered, having gotten over his  
laughing fit early.  
Yamazaki, however, was gagging, coughing, and laughing at the same time.  
"Boo-boo! HAHAHA!" XD  
"Kiss my boo-boo." Kumi persisted, still holding up her hand.  
"Kumi, we talked about doing this in public..." Hiei whispered, hoping no  
one else had heard him.  
"Kiss my boo-boo and make it all better." Kumi whined. (Can you imagine  
what poor Hiei-sama is going through right now? XD ::Hiei appears out of no  
where, a murderous look on his face:: Oh shit. ::authoress runs like  
Hell::)  
Hiei, silently cursing Fate, Destiny, and everyone laughing and commenting  
on the kawaiiness of it all, quickly kissed Kumi's hand.  
"Yay! All better!" Kumi squealed.  
Poor Yusuke, Yamazaki, and Kuwabara had fainted from laughing so hard.  
Eikichi was poking Yamazaki with a stick. Botan and Shinobu were still  
going through the "SOOO KAWAII!" phase. Kurama was trying to calm the two  
down. And Koenma muttered things about nonsense under his breath.  
Hiei quickly put Kumi on the ground, resisting the urge to kill the three  
biggest baka ningens while they were unconscious.  
Kurama was finally to get Botan and Shinobu calm.  
"It was kawaii, though, you have to admit." Botan prodded.  
"Fine, fine, it was kawaii." Kurama admitted, smiling slightly.  
"No one can resist admitting it!" Shinobu exclaimed.  
"You are acting girly again..." Kurama reminded.  
"Damn it."  
"ONLY DADDY CAN CURSE!" Kumi yelled at Shinobu. "I TOLD YOU!"  
"Well," Shinobu said, "I can curse, too...little brat."  
There was a few seconds of silence before...  
"HE CALLED ME A LITTLE BRAT! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" ;____;  
"Shinobu! You made her cry!" Botan scolded.  
"Yeah, Shinobu, that was mean. You shouldn't be so cruel to little kids." A  
new, young voice said.  
An 13-year old girl stepped out of the shadows, smiling slightly. She had  
shoulder-length red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a blue T-shirt and  
jeans.  
"Oh, shut up, Mesou. She's just a crybaby." Shinobu muttered, rolling his  
eyes.  
"He's normal now." Eikichi sighed. "Why? Huh? Why does everyone have to be  
all girly-squealy one minute and normal the next?"  
"HE CALLED ME A CRYBABY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" ;___;  
Mesou/the girl sighed. "Would somebody pity the poor kid?"  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDY! SHINOBU IS MEAN!" Kumi shrieked, bawling her eyes  
out.  
-_-+ "She'll live." Shinobu hissed. "She's just being a brat."  
Mesou blinked and then...she tackled Shinobu. Seconds later the two were  
fighting.  
"Ooo!" Kumi exclaimed, tears disappearing. "GO, GIRL-PERSON! WOOT!"  
"Shinobu! Mesou! Break it up!" Botan yelled.  
But the two ignored Botan and had to be pulled apart by Kurama.  
-.- "Could you at least ACT like you like each other?" Kurama asked,  
remaining calm and patient.  
Mesou and Shinobu glared at each other then shouted in unison, "NO!"  
"Besides, you can't tell me what to do." Shinobu stated, crossing his arms  
over his chest defiantly.  
"Oh, but I can." Botan said angrily as she grabbed Shinobu's ear and  
dragged him away. "You are in big trouble, young man!"  
"Mooooooom!" Shinobu whined but Botan had jumped through a portal back to  
Earth, dragging him along, so no one heard the remain of his argument.  
"Why can't you tell Shinobu what to do?" Eikichi asked, slightly confused.  
"I thought you were his Dad."  
"Well, uh, no." Kurama sighed. "He's Botan's first son...with, uh, someone  
else. I think he's turning one-hundred fifty next month." -.-  
"But I'm Daddy's baby girl!" Mesou exclaimed, hugging Kurama suddenly.  
"Riiiight." Eikichi said.  
"I'm my Daddy's baby girl, too!" Kumi exclaimed, hugging Hiei but letting  
go of him quickly and smiling.  
"AHEM!"  
Everyone looked at Koenma, having forgotten about him.  
"What do you want, li'l baby?" Mesou asked, smiling slightly seeing as she  
teasing Koenma.  
Kumi scrambled over to Mesou and repeated, "What do you want, li'l baby?"  
"If you would kindly wake up the humans, I will explain a few things and  
send you on your way." Koenma said in an aggravated tone.  
"I can wake Yamazaki up easily." Eikichi bragged. "Watch. HOLY CRAP,  
YAMAZAKI! LOOK AT THAT HOT BABE!"  
  
Yamazaki jumped up, a goofy grin on his face, and looked around wildly.  
"WHERE?!"  
"Ooo! I'm telling! You stare at giiiiirls!" Kumi said, pointing at  
Yamazaki.  
Hiei thought for several moments about sneaking away but then pictured  
himself tiptoeing away from everyone and figured it was a bad idea.  
"Oh, shut up." Yamazaki sighed, then sent a glare at Eikichi. "Hot babe my  
ass. I doubt there is even one hot babe in the Spirit World."  
"...are you trying to say something?" Mesou asked irritably.  
"Umm...no?"  
"Never provoke the wrath of a woman. How many times, Yamazaki!?" Eikichi  
exclaimed.  
"She's not a woman, she's a girl." Yamazaki countered.  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Mesou shrieked.  
"Nothing."  
Kumi looked up at Mesou with big shiny eyes. "Will you be my role model?"  
Mesou smiled down at Kumi. "Okay!"  
"Oh no." Kurama muttered, smacking his forehead.  
"No role models!" Hiei exclaimed.  
"But Daddy-"  
"WILL YOU KINDLY KEEP YOUR MINDS ON TRACK AND WAKE UP THE OTHER TWO?!"  
Koenma yelled suddenly, catching everyone off guard.  
-.- "Fine, fine." Eikichi sighed. "LOOK, DAD, A KITTEN IN TROUBLE!"  
And Kuwabara was up, looking around frantically for the kitten.  
"Just kidding. Yamazaki, how do you wake your Dad up?" Eikichi asked.  
"Hey, Dad, Mom is talking to the neighbor again." Yamazaki muttered.  
Yusuke jumped up. "WHAT?! WHY I OUGHTA--!"  
"The neighbor has been hitting on my Mom since the beginning of time."  
Yamazaki explained to the rest.  
"Oh."  
"Now that you are all awake," Koenma said, "I will tell you the remains of  
what you need to know. There have been attacks on the Spirit World as of  
late. Botan and Shinobu have probably shared this information with you. We  
have since learned that the attacks are coming from another world-  
dimension. We will send you their to stop the attacks. There are, of  
course, monsters. But they have figured out how to make clone-like  
creatures, so you may just end up fighting yourself. Make sure your  
children are ready, team. Also, they must have a magician. I am sure that  
they cast the spell on Kumi. Watch for the magician, you do not all want  
that spell cast upon you. Don't get yourselves killed, got that? The portal  
that Shinobu and Botan jumped into has been changed to send you to the  
other world-dimension. Do not leave until Kumi has turned back into  
herself. I sent someone to pack some necessities and inform family that you  
will be gone. There are some 'backpacks' already in the other world-  
dimension waiting for you. Yes, Mesou, the some necessities include -that-  
."  
"Don't read my mind, Koenma!" Mesou yelled.  
"Mesou..." Kurama said.  
"Sorry."  
"You have one hour until midnight. You can relax. You can fight. You can do  
whatever you want. Just don't go to sleep."  
"How long is this mission going to take?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Depends how long it takes you to defeat the person behind all of this."  
Koenma answered. He then disappeared back into his office, the door  
slamming behind him.  
"Daddy..." Kumi said.  
"Confused?" Hiei guessed, smirking slightly.  
"No..." Kumi answered slyly. "KISSY!"  
"Damn you." -.-  
~*~  
Princess Kat: ::out of breath:: Poor, Hiei-sama, eh?  
Hiei (voice): YOU BETTER STILL BE RUNNING!  
Princess Kat: O___O Oh shit, I thought I lost him! ::runs like Hell::  
(voice) REVIEW! 


	6. New World?

Princess Kat: OMG, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! Here! I have a  
tendency not to update things, but I'm trying to keep this one going for  
all of you!  
Hiei: ::appears out of nowhere with his katana ready to strike::  
Princess Kat: O_O Now if you'll excuse me.........::runs like Hell::  
Hiei: GET BACK HERE!  
~*~  
Almost an hour had passed since Koenma had last spoken with the group. Kumi  
was restless, running around everywhere. Hiei was leaning against the wall,  
eyes shut in aggravation. Mesou was fiddling around with a stick she had  
found in her pocket. Kurama was trying to figure out how the stick  
interested Mesou. Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing 'rock, paper, scissors'.  
And Yamazaki and Eikichi were playing twenty questions.  
"An hour is almost up." Kurama said after glancing at his watch. "It's  
almost midnight, Hiei. Are you ready to explain to your daughter what is  
going on?"  
"Shut up." Hiei muttered, not opening his eyes. In truth, though, he wasn't  
exactly sure what he would say. When the spell wore off for tonight, she  
would be the child he hadn't seen face-to-face in ten years and the child  
he hadn't spoken to in two years.  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Kumi exclaimed, tugging on Hiei's hand. "Why do we have to  
know when an hour is up?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Kumi." Hiei answered warningly, opening his eyes and  
glancing down at her.  
"O.........okay........." Kumi whispered, eyes filling up in tears as she ran over to  
Eikichi. She looked up at him before hugging his legs.  
Eikichi looked down at her. "Uh?"  
"Err.........come here." Hiei muttered, almost feeling bad. Keyword there:  
ALMOST.  
"No. Daddy is being mean to me." Kumi whispered, her voice seeming too weak  
to talk normally. "I wouldn't be surprised if Daddy sent me away.........because  
you don't love me, Daddy." She let go of Eikichi and plopped down to the  
ground, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Actually, he did do th—"Mesou started, but Kurama covered her mouth  
quickly.  
"Man, Hiei, what did you do to the poor kid?" Yusuke asked after losing  
another round of rock, paper, scissors.  
"One minute." Kurama said after taking his hand away from Mesou's mouth and  
looking at his watch.  
"Stand up." Hiei sighed, pushing off the wall. 'Is this how she felt when I  
sent her to Earth?' He couldn't help but wonder.  
Kumi reluctantly stood up, wiping tears off her face.  
"30 seconds."  
"I don't 'hate' you. I'm just being me." Hiei said. (Ooo.........a un-Hiei-ish  
statement! ^.^ ::hides::)  
"Aww.........how sweet." Kuwabara teased.  
"You do hate me." Kumi answered, looking away. "Mommy hated me to, didn't  
she? Is that why she isn't around anymore, Daddy?"  
"No!"  
"10 seconds."  
"Then why did Mommy leave, Daddy?! I know, she hated me, didn't she?!"  
Kumi's voice faltered. "Don't leave me, too, Daddy.........promise to stay with  
me?"  
"5 seconds."  
Hiei opened his mouth to answer the child's question, but the spell wore  
off.  
A silver-white light surrounded the four-year-old child, and when it faded,  
she was a fourteen-year-old young lady. Her clothes had grown with her and  
she looked confused.  
"What the fuck?! Where am I?" Kumi's eyes widened when she saw Hiei, but  
she said nothing.  
"You are in the Spirit World." Yamazaki said.  
Kumi, wanting any excuse to look away from her Dad, turned to Yamazaki.  
"You think I didn't figure that out, Sherlock?!"  
"What the Hell are you so pissed about, Shorty?!" Yamazaki retorted.  
"Maybe it's PMS!" Mesou chimed.  
"What the—shut up, you stupid bitch!" Kumi yelled, eyes lighting up with  
fire. "I am NOT PMSing!"  
"Kumi."  
Kumi shuddered. That voice – her Dad. She hadn't heard that voice in two  
years. However, she gathered together all her anger and whirled around. She  
pointed at Hiei angrily. "You! What the Hell do you want now?! I don't see  
you in ten years! Ten fucking years! I don't talk to you in two! And now  
you have the nerve to speak to me?!"  
"Ooo.........she's pissed with you." Mesou chimed.  
"Dude, you really are a bad Dad." Kuwabara muttered.  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
"OH, NOW I'M A SON OF A BITCH?! YOU WISH IT, DON'T YOU? IS THAT WHY I GOT  
SENT TO THE PLACE YOU DESPISE MORE THAN ANYTHING?! BECAUSE I'M NOT A BOY?!  
I KNOW YOU WANTED A SON!"  
"I SENT YOU TO EARTH TO PROTECT YOU!"  
"BULL SHIT!" (Sounds like my Dad and me. O.o 'Cept the whole send away  
thing.)  
"Woah, time out!" Kurama called, getting between the two and holding his  
hands out. "Calm down, both of you. I know you two are kind of angry with  
each other right now."  
"That's the understatement of the year." Kuwabara muttered.  
"But that doesn't mean you can be so rude to each other. Now why don't you  
two talk this out peacefully?"  
Kumi crossed her arms over her chest. "You got two minutes, 'Dad'."  
Kurama smiled and moved.  
"We'll discuss your fuckin' childhood sob story later. Right now, we're all  
going to another dimension. That includes you. And if it wasn't for you,  
damn it, we would be there alre—"  
"WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO WITH IT?!" Kumi shrieked.  
Hiei scoffed. "You can't tell me you have no idea why you don't have any  
memory of the last few nights. Someone cast a spell on you, so every damn  
night for five hours you turn into a bratty little four year old."  
"Oh, fuck this shit." Kumi said angrily. "I'm not going to any other  
fucking dimension with any of you lying fucking morons! Now why don't you  
all go play fucking hero while I go home and fucking sit around doing  
fucking nothing because I live fucking alone." (^.^ Sounds like something  
I'd say.)  
"That was too many fucks." Eikichi pointed out.  
"That sounded wrong, man." Yamazaki snickered.  
"Perv!" Mesou exclaimed, smacking Yamazaki on the back of the head.  
"Ow!"  
"I hope you all die." Kumi grumbled.  
"Well, now that we have all had a wonderful polite conversation, let's go."  
Kurama said cheerily as he shoved Kumi backwards.  
Kumi stumbled and fell backwards into the portal.  
"Oh, yeah! Go Dad!" Mesou cheered.  
"Forget I just did that." Kurama muttered, diving into the portal.  
"Buh-bye then!" Mesou giggled as she, trying to show off, back-flipped  
right into the portal.  
"Darn.........why couldn't she be wearing a skirt?" Yamazaki whined.  
"Perv." Eikichi accused while shoving Yamazaki through the portal then  
jumping in after.  
Kuwabara, who seemed to snap out of a sudden stupor, asked, "Where did  
everyone go?"  
".........I don't know you." Yusuke sneered, jumping through the portal.  
"Oh. Okay." Kuwabara said, jumping into the portal after Yusuke.  
The portal turned black and shut.........  
.........Just as Koenma walked/floated out of his office with a book. "I found  
another cure for the spell on Ku—hey, where'd everyone go?"  
~*~ With the Spirit Detectives and their Little Brats – I mean kids! ~*~  
Eikichi was banging his head against a tree that had conveniently been in  
the spot where they had ended up. "Why me? Why meeeee?"  
Kuwabara was looking around, commenting on things here and there. Kurama  
and Yusuke were watching their kids with amusement (Yusuke more than  
Kurama). Mesou was slapping Yamazaki for being a pervert. Yamazaki was  
trying to guard his face from getting a good slap. Hiei was trying to block  
out the sounds of Eikichi whining and banging his head against the tree,  
Kuwabara just.........talking, Mesou yelling at Yamazaki for being a pervert now  
and then, and Yamazaki trying to state his innocence. And finally, Kumi,  
being the only one in the group whom noticed a few backpacks lying in a  
pile, had dug her own black backpack out from it and was looking to see  
what was there.  
"What the Hell? I thought I threw these away." Kumi scoffed, pulling two  
envelopes out of her bag. On the front of each in sloppy, child-ish  
handwriting was written the word 'Daddy'. "Yo! Catch!" She yelled as Hiei  
while throwing the envelopes at him like Frisbees.  
Hiei caught the two envelopes. "And what do I want with these?"  
Kumi went back to searching her bag. "I bought them, one when I was five  
and one when I was six. Thought I threw them away. They're birthday cards  
for you."  
Hiei blinked and, quickly making sure no one was paying attention, tore  
open the envelope with the sloppiest handwriting on the front. There was a  
card, of course, in it. The front of it read, 'Happy Birthday, Dad! I know  
sometimes I've bugged you, pestered you, and tortured you but on this  
SPECIAL day, I just want you to know.........' He opened the card and finished it  
off. 'I plan to continue. Love, Kumi.'  
"Cuuuuute." Yusuke teased. He had snuck over while Hiei was reading the  
card and read it by looking over his shoulder.  
On normal circumstances, Hiei would have beaten the crap out of Yusuke. But  
on this circumstance, he ignored him and opened the second. On the front of  
this one it read, 'I'm smiling because you're my Daddy!'. He opened the  
card and read the inside, 'I'm laughing because there's nothing you can do  
about it! Happy birthday! Love, Kumi'.  
"Cute." Yusuke teased again.  
"Have you ever had a katana shoved down your throat?"  
"No.........why?"  
"Because if you don't shut up, you might have some trouble 'kissing' that  
ningen wife of yours."  
Yusuke took one look at the serious nature of Hiei and backed away quickly.  
"Still a "tough guy", eh?" Kumi asked, disgusted.  
"I rather thought you'd be happy to see your Dad again." Mesou chimed,  
jumping into the conversation.  
Yamazaki scooted away from Mesou while he had the chance.  
"I guess you thought wrong." Kumi sneered. "Who are you anyway?!"  
Mesou put on a fake look of sadness and said, "You don't remember li'l ol'  
Mesou?"  
"Afraid not." Kumi scoffed, shaking her head while sending a half-hearted  
glare towards Yamazaki whom had just stopped Eikichi from banging his head  
on a tree and was whispering so quietly she couldn't catch a word of it.  
"I don't think you ever told her your name was Mesou, hun." Kurama  
suggested.  
Mesou seemed to think for a moment before her face lit up. "Meesi! I'm  
MEESI!"  
"WHAT?!" Kumi shrieked staring at Mesou. She scooted closer, taking a good  
look at her face. Suddenly she grabbed Mesou in a tight hug. "MEESI-CHAN!"  
Yamazaki and Eikichi, who had been alerted by Kumi's shrieking, were  
watching with looks of utter confusion on their faces. "Huh?"  
Yusuke and Kuwabara, who thought better than to interrupt the moment in any  
way, had scooted over to Yamazaki and Eikichi while they had the chance.  
"They're girls." Yusuke said in an obvious tone.  
Kuwabara nodded. "Boys can't understand them. They're complicated."  
Yamazaki and Eikichi nodded in agreement.  
When Kumi finally let Mesou out of the hug (seeing as she was starting to  
turn blue), she was talking at a mile a minute.  
"Whydidn'tyoutellmesooner?!Imissedyou!Ohmygod,you'vechanged!Lookhowmuchyou'v  
egrown,you'resoprettynow!Ican'tbelieve—"  
"Woah, slow down!" Mesou laughed. She, also, had scooted back just in case  
Kumi thought to go into a hug fest again. "I can't understand a word you're  
saying!"  
Kurama was staring at the two with mixed looks of confusion. Hiei had  
somehow gotten over to Kurama without quite walking or scooting. He had a  
blank look on his face, as usual, but if you looked reeeeeeeeeeeeeeal  
close, you might be able to tell that he was slightly confused, too.  
Kurama glanced (down XD) at Hiei. "Five years old, you get home, say 'hi',  
they jump all over you. Ten years later, you get home, say 'hi', you get  
'shut up!'."  
Hiei didn't respond at first but finally said, "And you can say that with  
it being valid – how?"  
"Mesou seems to like me, huh? You just wait." Kurama sighed. "She can be  
evilly insane, just like you."  
Hiei scoffed.  
Alas, Hiei and Kurama's conversation had been overheard by two girls whom  
they had thought were still having a "friend reunion." Upon looking back at  
the two girls, they realized that the two were about one foot away, each  
having different looks on their face but neither could be good.  
"EVILLY INSANE?!" Mesou shrieked. Her fists were clenched and her whole  
body was shaking with anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVILLY INSANE?!"  
Kurama laughed nervously. "You know what I meant, hun, come on.........you know  
you got the trait from your Mother, now. Sweet 99.9% of the time and evilly  
insane .1% of the time." Not the best choice of words.  
Okay, so Mesou's the angry one.  
Kumi, on the other hand, looked as close as she could get to 'happy',  
besides the little hug thing just moments before. "You agree with Kurama's  
little time diagram of kids?"  
"........."  
"As I thought." An angry look suddenly crossed Kumi's face, surprising no  
one. "YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE BIT! MEN NEVER CHANGE!"  
"I resent that." Kurama muttered.  
"DAD! I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!" Mesou yelled.  
"Gomen!"  
"Chickens." Kuwabara muttered, shaking his head.  
"You shouldn't be talkin', Dad." Eikichi chuckled.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara growled, bonking Eikichi over the  
head.  
"I think he's saying you're afraid of women, too, cat boy." Yamazaki  
pointed out.  
"Cat boy? You're losing your touch." Eikichi sighed.  
Yamazaki glared at Eikichi while gesturing to Yusuke.  
Yusuke was watching the whole Kurama-trying-to-calm-Mesou-down-while-Hiei-  
and-Kumi-looking-ready-to-kill-each-other episode with slight interest.  
"Women are scary when they are angry, boys. You wouldn't know yet – you're  
not married. You haven't even been on dates."  
"You can keep females under control!" Yamazaki exclaimed.  
"Yeah, as long as you don't make 'em angry." Eikichi said, rolling his  
eyes.  
Kumi had abandoned her anger with Hiei and now looked ready to kill  
Yamazaki. "What was that, Urameshi?!"  
"Apparently you heard me, so why ask, Shorty." Yamazaki scoffed, rolling  
his eyes. But then he realized that making a girl, even if it WAS Kumi, mad  
was not a good idea. So he backed up a few steps.  
"Ah, fuck it! I don't care if we're supposed to be getting along!" Kumi  
exclaimed. She threw her fist at his face so suddenly that she actually  
almost caught him off guard.  
Yamazaki ducked, barely missing her fist. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT  
FOR?!"  
Mesou, whom had been distracted from yelling angrily at Kurama by the small  
scene Yamazaki and Kumi were making, was startled to see a human at  
Yamazaki's level able to miss a punch from Kumi. "Who is he again?" She  
asked, pointing at Yamazaki.  
Kurama was caught slightly off guard by his daughter's sudden calmness but  
followed her gaze. "Yamazaki Urameshi. Why?"  
"He, he just dodged Kumi's attack." Mesou said, looking at Kurama.  
"Well, just like Yusuke, when you first meet him.........you can't figure out why  
in the world anyone would depend on him – he has no special powers to speak  
of! But after getting to know him, you realize he is a lot stronger than  
you could imagine." Kurama explained, nodding slightly. "Now why don't you  
go break the fight between those to up, before they kill each other."  
Mesou looked back at Yamazaki and Kumi. Kumi had tackled Yamazaki. But  
before she could pin him down, Yamazaki was able to roll over and pin her  
down. But Kumi, being the sweet girl she is, was somehow able to knee him  
where it counts. "But it's so funny." She shrugged. Nevertheless, she ran  
over to break it up.  
"Hiei – calm down." Kurama ordered suddenly. It sounded like a stupid  
enough command – Hiei looked calm.  
"I am calm." Hiei growled.  
Kurama watched Mesou trying to hold Kumi back and yell at Eikichi to help,  
but continued to talk with Hiei. "I know how you must feel. You can't deny  
it, she's like her Mother in ways. But you need to stay calm. I know you  
are still angry at Ka—Kumi's Mom. Don't take it out on Kumi, okay? She  
doesn't even realize she's like her Mother at all."  
"That's how we used to fight." Hiei shrugged.  
Kurama was startled. Normally Hiei just went into withdrawal after  
something like this. "Excuse me?"  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "You don't remember? She would just pop up out of  
nowhere and tackle me. We would end up switching back and forth on pinning  
one another down until she would be able to.........well, hit below the  
belt. But we had no one to pull us apart, so we would continue fighting  
until one of us was too tired to continue. She would either simply  
disappear or I would.........I would run away."  
"Oh. Hey, look at that."  
Hiei glanced at the "children", wondering what Kurama would find  
interesting. Mesou had been trying to hold Kumi back and Eikichi, who had  
jumped in because Mesou was ready to go and beat him up, had been trying to  
hold back Yamazaki. But Kumi and Yamazaki had broken free and were at it  
again. This time Mesou went to try to hold Yamazaki back while Eikichi went  
for Kumi. But the funny thing was, both Eikichi and Yamazaki were bright  
red. Eikichi because, well, how do you restrain a crazy demon girl? You  
can't just hold her arms back like you can do a human, you'll get your butt  
kicked. So Eikichi had done the only thing he could think of – wrapped his  
arms around Kumi's waist and held her close, trying to calm her down by  
whispering softly to her. Yamazaki was blushing because Mesou had come up  
behind him and put him in a hard-to-get-out-of headlock. She was leaning  
down slightly to tell him to calm down and though he couldn't –see-  
anything, Yamazaki was still as red as a tomato.  
"Perverted boys." Hiei scoffed.  
Kurama glanced at Hiei and immediately realized that he wasn't as calm as  
his response had sounded. In fact, Hiei looked down right angry. "You calm  
down, too. They're just being boys."  
"You were like that?" Hiei growled, pointing angrily at the still-blushing  
boys.  
".........I don't believe that's any of your business." Kurama muttered, turning  
a little pink.  
"I thought better of you." Hiei scoffed. Then he "disappeared" a.k.a. ran.  
Kurama stuck out his foot and heard a soft thud. "Hiei! I said calm down!"  
Hiei growled, but was up in seconds. This time, though, he was determined  
to stay where he was at and not hurt/kill anybody.  
Suddenly there was a statement made by Kuwabara that ceased all quarreling  
and anger: "Where are we?"  
Mesou dropped Yamazaki out of the headlock. Yamazaki, being so surprised he  
fell face-first into the ground, sat up and stared at Kuwabara. Eikichi and  
Kumi also stared at the moron. Eikichi didn't even realize he still had his  
arms around Kumi's waist though his grip slackened. Yusuke smacked Kuwabara  
on the back of the head. Hiei and Kurama, just like the kids, were staring  
at Kuwabara.  
"For the first fifteen minutes we were here you stood and looked around. Do  
you mean to tell me that you have no idea?" Eikichi asked.  
"Nope." Kuwabara shrugged. "And don't be thinking moron about me, boy;  
you're the one who doesn't realize he's still got his arms around a girl's  
waist."  
Eikichi realized Kuwabara was right. He released Kumi and jumped back.  
"Uh!"  
Kumi growled and looked back at Eikichi. She pointed at him and mouthed,  
'You die next.' Then she pointed at Yamazaki to say he was first.  
"You don't even recognize this place a little bit?" Kurama asked, shell-  
shocked.  
"Nope."  
"LOOK AROUND, YOU DOPE! IT LOOKS JUST LIKE EARTH!" Yusuke exclaimed,  
bopping Kuwabara on the head.  
"Really?" Kuwabara asked, looking around.  
Well, it did look a little like Earth. The group was in the middle of a  
three-mile clearing in a forest-type area. About three miles out each way  
was trees. It looked kind of like a national park you would find on Earth,  
except there were no trail markers.  
"Baka ningen." Hiei and Kumi muttered under their breath at the exact same  
time. Each pretended they hadn't heard the other.  
Yamazaki stood up. "So, which way do we go?"  
"........."  
"You don't know?" Yamazaki asked, staring at the adults.  
Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Kurama suddenly pointed right. "That  
way."  
~*~  
::the viewers see a desk with a tape recorder on it. One is brave enough to  
go up to the desk and click play::  
Tape Recorder: Hi, this is Princess Kat! If you are listening to this, I am  
either running for my life or dead. Did you like the chapter? I'll try to  
update soon! Review! 


	7. Mistake?

::a strange woman is standing where Princess Kat normally is, shaking her head while reading a note::  
  
Woman: Hello, I am Lady Keeyo. It seems that my best friend, Princess Kat no baka, is still running from that man. She asked me to put this up for her.........  
  
Princess Kat: ::runs by, only a blur:: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEE! THANK YOU FOR THE SEARCH PARTIES AND GOD DANG IT, KEEYO, GET KURAMA!  
  
Hiei: DIE! ::running after Kat, he slashes at her with his katana and is able to cut some of her hair::  
  
Princess Kat: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!  
  
Lady Keeyo: ::snickers:: Okay, Kat. ::walks away, laughing::  
  
Princess Kat: KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYO!  
  
~*~  
  
"How exactly do you know that?" Yamazaki asked, blinking slightly.  
  
Kumi kicked a rock at Yamazaki. "Don't be a moron. You remember how fast I run? He," She pointed at Hiei, "runs faster. You should have at least seen a blur of black. If you were paying attention, he went to find out and when he got back, he kind of gestured that way."  
  
Yamazaki had moved out of the way of the rock. "I've think you've misunderstood me." He said in a know-it-all voice. "I don't stare at men."  
  
"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT, URAMESHI!" Kumi screeched.  
  
"Now, now, get along, CHILDREN." Mesou giggled.  
  
"I still don't know where we are." Kuwabara interrupted.  
  
"Dad! You're embarrassing me!" Eikichi hissed.  
  
"Like Father, like son." Kumi scoffed.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"We're in another dimension, Kuwabara. It's supposed to look like Earth." Kurama explained.  
  
"Oh.........dimension?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"YOU'RE HOPELESS!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"I'm joking." Kuwabara said exasperatedly.  
  
"Hold on." Kumi muttered suddenly. She was quite for a second then said, "Dad, come with me." And she dashed off, so quickly that Mesou even had trouble seeing just the blur.  
  
"Don't let them come after us. Go on ahead." Hiei told Kurama before dashing off after Kumi.  
  
"They're not going to fight, are they?" Mesou asked worriedly.  
  
"No, hun. No more questions, let's go." Kurama ordered.  
  
"Hey! I want to see what's going on!" Yusuke protested.  
  
"Yeah!" Yamazaki chimed.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes in slight frustration. "Yusuke, Yamazaki – don't give me any trouble, please. I do not wish to MAKE you go on ahead. Hiei and Kumi need to have some time alone, got it?"  
  
"Got it." Yusuke and Yamazaki chimed smartly. What? Did you think they're going to mess with Kurama when he's aggravated?  
  
So they all quickly situated which bags in the previously mentioned pile and Yamazaki grabbed Kumi's bag. Seeing as Hiei didn't really need anything, there was no bag for him so they didn't need to worry about it.  
  
~*~ With Hiei and Kumi ~*~  
  
"You're hiding something from me." Kumi said simply.  
  
"And how did you come up with that?" o.ô Hiei asked in a yeah-right-even-if- I-am-I'm-not-telling-you type of voice.  
  
"I can sense it." Kumi muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can sense it!" Kumi yelled. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "It's something I've recently realized. I can sense different things from people."  
  
Hiei's eyes flashed black but where back to normal before Kumi could realize anything. "I'm hiding nothing from you."  
  
"Liar. You are hiding a lot from me, but there's one big thing. I want to know now. I'm your daughter, I have the right." Kumi explained. It was surprising that she was still calm.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything." Hiei stated.  
  
"You are!" Kumi exclaimed, eyes flashing with fire. She took another deep breath. "Is it.........is it about Mom?"  
  
That hit the button.  
  
"Why would I hide anything about that stupid bitch?!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Don't call my Mother a bitch! Do you think I am so like my Mother that I didn't hear your conversation with Kurama?! I'm like her, huh?! Am I? Is this the kind of fights you would have with MY MOTHER?!" Kumi bellowed. So the "bitch" comment also.........hit the button.  
  
"Your 'mother' and I didn't mean for you to.........show up!"  
  
Kumi froze. "W-what?"  
  
"You were a MISTAKE! We wouldn't have gotten together if it weren't for YOU!"  
  
Kumi stared at Hiei with wide-eyes. "You-you mean........." She couldn't finish. She turned and ran off as fast as she could. She could feel the tears falling down her cheeks, but she didn't care. So that's what she was – a mistake? Being as fast as she was, she had soon caught up with the group. "Mesou-chan!"  
  
The whole group stopped and turned to see Kumi. She was still crying, of course.  
  
Kumi slowed to a stop in front of Mesou and hugged her tightly, crying. "Mesou!"  
  
"Kumi, what's wrong?" Mesou asked startled, rubbing her back a bit. "What happened?"  
  
Kumi shook her head and pulled back. "Damn it!" She screamed, hiding her face in her hands.  
  
"Kumi, what's wrong?" Mesou repeated. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Where's Hiei, Kumi?" Kurama asked gently.  
  
"DON'T EVEN SAY HIS NAME! DAMN IT, DON'T!" Kumi screamed.  
  
"I think they got in a fight." Eikichi muttered.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." Yamazaki said, putting Kumi's bag down on the ground. He took his own off his shoulders and put it down with Kumi's. "Shorty, what happened? You want to tell us what made you cry?"  
  
Kumi dropped her hands and whirled around to face Yamazaki. "You want to know?! You want to know what made ME lose my attitude and CRY?!" She shouted. "My 'Father' knows something he's not telling us! I asked him! I want to know – I have the right to know! He didn't tell me! I finally asked if it was about my Mother! It had to be, he doesn't like to talk about –her- ! He blew up, called her a bitch! I yelled at him! Then he told me that- that I was a fuckin' mistake! They didn't even mean for me to be born!"  
  
"Oh, Kumi!" Mesou exclaimed.  
  
"That's a lie, Kumi." Kurama said calmly. "Your parents – they discussed having a child for awhile and then they decided they wanted one. They had you because they wanted you."  
  
Kumi clenched her fists and closed her eyes, not even turning to Kurama. "APPARENTLY HE CHANGED HIS MIND!"  
  
Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her into a tight, comforting hug. Definantly wasn't Mesou; no way was it her Father, Kurama wouldn't, so that left the morons.  
  
Kumi opened her eyes and she could have fainted from surprise. Yamazaki had hugged her, pulled her in close.  
  
"Who cares what he thinks?" Yamazaki asked. "It doesn't matter if he wanted you or not. You're here, aren't you? If he really didn't want you, have some fun and make his life a living Hell."  
  
Kumi stiffened. "Hmph."  
  
Yamazaki pulled back and grinned a bit. "And if any of you ever mention this again, you're dead."  
  
Kumi wiped away the remaining tears and none came to replace them. "I'll add to that. Anyone mentions this little outburst, and I'll tear you limb from limb."  
  
Eikichi was grinning like a maniac. "Yamazaki – do you like Shorty?"  
  
"Fuck no." Yamazaki said immediately. "I'm just being a good boy and comforting the damsel in distress." He smirked.  
  
Kumi growled and before she knew it, she had punched Yamazaki in the gut. "There's your damsel!"  
  
Yamazaki and Kumi were about to get into another fight when Hiei finally showed up.  
  
Kumi turned away and started walking the direction the group had been headed.  
  
Yamazaki shook his head, grabbed both his and Kumi's bags, and headed after her. Slowly the whole group followed suit.  
  
Mesou, whom was walking on one side of Kurama, glared at Hiei when he started to walk next to them.  
  
Neither of the demon adults said anything to each other. Some things were better left unsaid.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Eikichi were discussing something quietly amongst each other, laughing every once in awhile.  
  
Yamazaki was walking at the front of the group, next to Kumi. Neither said anything to each other, but somehow Kumi felt.........comforted.  
  
~*~  
  
::A tape recorder is on the desk once again. Another brave reader goes up and presses play.::  
  
Princess Kat (voice): Hello, readers! This chapter WAS short, I know! But if I write shorter chapters, I can update more! Okay? Lady Keeyo was supposed to be here to help out but she decided it was funny to watch Hiei try to KILL ME! I will update as soon as possible! But please, review! And if you can contact Kurama, please tell him to come save me! Keeyo was supposed to, but she wants me to die. Some best friend......... 


	8. Minaminos vs Kaida

Princess Kat: HEEELP! ::running very fast around stage with a blur running after her::  
  
Kurama: o.o; ::is sitting in the audience with Hiei tied down to the chair next to him::  
  
Readers: There's Hiei, so who's...?  
  
"The Blur": ::stops to reveal ShadowGurl2004...with a Turkish sword in hand:: SHE BEAT ME AT WAR! AGAIN! I CAN BEAT HER AT EVERYTHING BUT DAMN WAR! DIIIIE! ::chases after Kat::  
  
Princess Kat: ::sob:: THANK YOU READERS, BUT NOW I HAVE A WOOOORSE PROBLEM! OH! AND SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDAAAATES! I'LL TRY TO WORK ON THAT, I PROMISE! .

  
  
"We haven't run into very much trouble, have we?" Yamazaki suddenly said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"We will, you can be sure of that." Kuwabara stated, shaking his head.  
  
"How are we gonna do the fighting?" Mesou asked suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean, hun?" Kurama inquired.  
  
"Are we going to fight one person at a time, in groups of two, all together?" Mesou continued.  
  
"I say we fight in groups of two." Yusuke suggested. "For now we can have kids with their Dads until we all fight and figure out who should be paired up."  
  
Everyone seemed to agree – except Kumi and Hiei. Neither of them said anything against or with the idea.  
  
"That's settled then." Kurama nodded. "Now you don't have to worry."  
  
"We better pick who fights first." Kumi said in a monotonous voice. "Because there's a fairly strong level of power heading this way."  
  
Everyone pretty much came to a complete stop, except Kumi. Yamazaki had to grab her arm and pull her back.  
  
"Can we go first, Dad?" Mesou begged.  
  
"Hmm.........it should be us first. Then Eikichi and Kuwabra. Then Kumi and Hiei. Then Yamazaki and Yusuke. Then we can figure out who pairs with whom." Kurama said.  
  
Kuwabara frowned. "That's the order we used when we first fought together."  
  
"Good job." Yusuke said sarcastically. "You and Mesou ready, Kurama?"  
  
"I am." Kurama answered, glancing at Mesou. "Or do you want to let someone else go first?"  
  
"I want to go." Mesou replied, flipping her hair back. Eikichi was sure that he had seen a blue rose for a moment, but before he could decide if he had or not Mesou was holding a strange whip.  
  
"You taught her that useless trick." Hiei muttered.  
  
"Useless? Heh! What Botan does is useless. But that thing..." Kumi trailed off, smirking.  
  
"It's a rose whip." Yusuke muttered to Eikichi, whom looked quite clueless. "It's Kurama's signature attack."  
  
"I thought I saw a blue rose." Eikichi said.  
  
"Kurama does almost the same thing. His rose is red, and it turns into the same kind of whip. It looks as if Mesou did get something from Botan." Kuwabara stated. "You see, blue is sort of Botan's, eh, color. You don't see very many blue roses, right?"  
  
Eikichi shrugged. "Isn't a rose kind of a wimpy attack?"  
  
"I will pretend I didn't hear that." Mesou growled.  
  
"If it's anything like Kurama's, that whip can cut through anything." Yusuke piped up.  
  
"Eh, Shorty," Yamazaki said. Having been at the front of the group with her, he hadn't heard a word of Yusuke/Kuwabara's/Eikichi's conversation. "What is it and where did she get it?"  
  
"It's a whip, if you can't tell. A rose whip. I'm not exactly sure how it is, uh, brought out. I do know how it works though." Kumi said, smirking. "That thing could turn you into a diced tomato in seconds."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"If you are quite finished," A female voice hissed from above. "I will be killing you now."  
  
Everyone looked up, save Hiei.  
  
"Who are you?" Mesou demanded.  
  
The woman was floating above the group. She had long green hair and green eyes. She was wearing a green fighting uniform. "I am Kaida, you little brat. And my mistress wants you all dead."  
  
"Who exactly is your mistress?!" Kumi yelled.  
  
Kaida smirked. Suddenly Kumi was thrown back about ten feet – yet nothing had touched her.  
  
"You bitch!" Kumi shrieked, getting up and rubbing her head. "You will wish you hadn't been easy on me with that wind attack! Mesou, you better make her SUFFER for that one!"  
  
"No problem." Mesou chimed.  
  
Being the smart idiots they were, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Eikichi made their way over to Kumi. This should be a safe distance to watch, riiiight?  
  
"You two gonna be okay with this?" Yamazaki called. Not waiting for an answer, he walked over to the rest of the group.  
  
And before you could say "Oh", Hiei had run off. Kumi frowned and glanced up, not even slightly surprised to see him in a tree. She shook her head then hesitantly went to go stand with the rest of the group.  
  
Mesou smirked. "Ready, Dad?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"You get first shot." Kurama answered.  
  
Mesou's smirk dropped. "Cool." Suddenly she jumped up into the air and threw her rose whip out at Kaida.  
  
Kaida shot upwards, barely avoiding the whip. "You have to do better than that, girly!"  
  
However, Mesou was ready for it. The whip had come back around and wrapped around Kaida's ankles. The thorns dug in to her skin, holding on tight. As Mesou fell back to the ground, she pulled Kaida down with her.  
  
"Gah! Bitch!" Kaida yelled, waving her hand downwards at Mesou.  
  
A sudden gust of wind smacked into Mesou and she felt her grip loosening on her whip. She tried to grip it tighter, but instead her hand slipped away and she was shot off into a different direction, landing on the ground with a groan.  
  
Kaida growled in slight frustration as she landed down on the floor. She looked down at the rose whip and probably would have leaned down to rip it off if it hadn't just turned into a blue rose. "Oho, nothing without your whip, eh, girly?"  
  
Mesou groaned as she sat up, looking a little dazed. "Kiss my ass..." She muttered dizzily as she got to her feet.  
  
Kaida felt a smirk forming on her face. She raised her hand in the air. "Goodbye, little girly." She was about to throw her hand down with another wind attack when she felt thorns digging into her wrist. "AH!" She looked up, a look of pure anger on her face, right up at Kurama. "You bastard!" She yelled as she grabbed onto his rose whip, ignoring the thorns cutting into her skin and pulled him towards her.  
  
Kurama was definitely more skilled with his rose whip than his daughter was. He made a swift movement, pulling the rose whip forward and smashing Kaida down to the ground. "Don't call my daughter a bitch."  
  
Mesou tried to gather her thoughts as she held her hand out and concentrated the best she could. Her blue rose flew up from the ground and into her hand, instantly turning back into a whip. "It's okay, Daddy...'cause I'll be a bitch now."

  
  
"They're fighting."  
  
Botan looked up from the paper she was working on. She took her glasses off and eyed Shinobu carefully. "What?"  
  
Shinobu was leaning against the doorframe and watching his Mother seriously. "Kurama and Mesou are fighting in the other world right now."  
  
Botan put her glasses down on her desk. She stood up and started to pace the room. "How are they doing, Shinobu? Are they okay?"  
  
"They're doing fine, Mom. Mesou even used a bit of the powers she inherited from you." Shinobu lost his serious form and smiled. "They're fighting against a woman named Kaida; she has wind powers apparently. Kurama's letting Mesou fight a bit more, but he has been jumping in when Mesou needs help."  
  
Botan stopped pacing the room and stared at her son intently. "No." She stated firmly.  
  
Shinobu continued to smile at her. "You always seem to know when I want to do something. I already talked to Koenma, Mom. I'll be going to that world soon to help them out...and I'll be bringing some people with me."  
  
"What?! Shinobu! How could you go behind my back and talk to Koenma?! I already told you no! And you better not be bringing who I think you're bringing, young man!" Botan yelled at him in a very angry tone.  
  
"I'll miss you, Mom. But I'll make sure everyone comes back alive for you, okay? I have my communicator, by the way." Shinobu informed her. He had thought about simply walking out at this point, but instead walked over to his Mother. He hugged her tightly. "It'll be okay..."  
  
Botan hugged him back. "Be careful while you're there, Shinobu...and don't let anything slip about Katgi."  
  
"I would never."

  
  
Yukina was sitting up on the roof of her house, swinging her legs off the side. She was watching the beautiful sunset with a small smile on her face. It was beautiful...  
  
"Mom? Are you up here?" A 13-year old girl asked as she looked over the roof from where she was standing at the top of the ladder. She had beautiful dark green hair and dark navy blue eyes eyes. She was wearing a green T-shirt and jeans with sneakers.  
  
Yukina looked over to the girl and laughed a bit. "Is something wrong, Jaduna?"  
  
Jaduna smiled at Yukina. "No, Mom, I just wanted to know where you are. Watching the sunset again, hmm?"  
  
"Yeah...it's beautiful..." Yukina answered as she looked back.  
  
Jaduna climbed up onto the roof and walked over to her Mother. She sat down next to her and hung her feet off the side of the roof, swinging them back and forth slightly. "Yeah. I guess it is beautiful."  
  
Both of the girls turned back to the ladder when they heard it creaking.  
  
Jaduna got to her feet and into a fighting stance. "Who's there?"  
  
Shinobu laughed a bit as he got to the top of the ladder. "It's only me, Jaduna. You know big ol' Shinobu won't hurt you."  
  
Jaduna smiled. "Hey, Shinobu! What's up?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you would like to come on a mission with me, Jaduna."

  
  
Keiko got up when she heard the doorbell ring. She answered the door and smiled when she saw it was Botan. "Hey!" She exclaimed before noticing the serious nature of the woman. "Botan, is something wrong? Did something happen to the boys?!"  
  
Botan tried to smile. "Oh, no, everyone in the other world is fine. I'm afraid that there is something wrong, though. May I come in?"  
  
Keiko nodded and opened the door enough for Botan to get in. Botan walked in, and Keiko closed the door behind her. "What's wrong, Botan?"  
  
Botan refused to meet Keiko's eyes. "Is Kameko home, Keiko? She needs to be here."  
  
"Yes, of course she is." Keiko answered. "Kameko! Can you come in here?"  
  
A 15-year old girl, assumabley Kameko, walked into the room. She had long black hair pulled back into a braid and brown eyes. She was wearing a tight red sleeveless shirt that showed her mid-drift and black shorts with her sneakers. "What's up, ma? Oh, hey, Botan."  
  
"Keiko, I know I said that I wouldn't need Kameko to go on the mission with your husband and son. Kameko, I know that I agreed to let you stay out of it." Botan sighed. "But Shinobu went ahead and talked to Koenma...and now they want Kameko to go on the mission with them. What do you say, Kam'? You don't have to do it; just say no."

  
  
A 14-year old boy was lounging on the couch, watching TV. He had brown hair and silver-blue eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans. He seemed to be home alone.  
  
"Kiyoshi. Pick up the communicator."  
  
The 14-year old, assumabley Kiyoshi, took a spirit world communicator out of his pants pocket. He flipped it open and frowned at the image of Koenma. "Hey, Koenma, what's up?"  
  
"Kiyoshi, I need you to come to my office as soon as you can. I am putting you on the mission with your Father and brother."  
  
Kiyoshi bolted up into a sitting position, staring at the communicator. "YOU'RE GOING TO PUT ME ON A MISSION WITH EIKICH?I! WHAT, ARE YOU CRAZY?!"  
  
"Just get here as soon as possible, Kiyoshi."

  
  
Princess Kat: Oho, isn't that a bit of a plot twist. n.n More kids. I bet you didn't expect that. I wonder how Mesou and Kurama are fairing on their fight. Well, wait for the next chapter and you'll find out. Read and review!  
  
ShadowGurl2004: DAAAD! NO! GIVE ME MY SWORD BACK!  
  
ShadowGurl2004's Dad: ::holding ShadowGurl2004's sword over his head:: Who's the best Dad in the world?  
  
ShadowGurl2004: GIMME IT!  
  
ShadowGurl2004's Dad: Who's the best Dad in the world?!  
  
ShadowGurl2004: ...you are...  
  
ShadowGurl2004's Dad: ::gives the sword to ShadowGurl2004::  
  
ShadowGurl2004: ::laughs evilly and runs after Princess Kat::  
  
Princess Kat: Shit! Review, please! ::runs::


End file.
